Shenanigans
by secretHQinspace
Summary: A series of one shots based on the videos by the cosplayers of InnerMindTheater on YouTube, where Superboy has an obsession with soup, M'gann loves karaoke, Wolf is a medium sized dog who likes socks, Dick and Artemis are the only two members of the Wally West fanclub, everyone's bikes are constantly broken for no reason, and Kaldur gets left out of everything.


**Chapter 1** – Soup

**Based on** Young Justice and the Search for the Mole – YJTV

Video by InnerMindTheater, link on my profile if anyone wants to watch it.

The character will be OOC, compared to the original YJ team, because this story is based on other people's representations of them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the superheroes, nor do I own InnerMindTheater, their videos, or the words they say.**

* * *

><p>Robin had a slight problem.<p>

It had started, as most days that go wrong always do; it was a nice peaceful day in the cave, when something happened.

The Team went grocery shopping once a week, since having a speedster on the team made food disappear fast. But the week wasn't over, and they were out of soup. Wally decided to eat the last three cans of chicken noodle, the only soup left in the pantry.

The cave was all out of soup.

Superboy was confused why when lunchtime came, he couldn't have soup. There was a lot left yesterday, but went he went to get his favorite kind, chicken noodle, there were no cans left.

From his spot eating lunch with Wally and Artemis, Dick saw Conner's distress. He picked up his almost empty plate, half a sandwich left (which Wally stole on his way to the sink) and washed it off and set it away to dry.

He walked back to the pantry and next to Conner. "Hey Supes, what's wrong?"

Conner turned to him looking like a kicked puppy. "There's no soup left! Yesterday there were three cans and I haven't ate any since." He looked at Dick with a pleading expression.

A nervous cough from the table caught his attention.

"Um, sorry Kon. There was nothing good to eat so I kindofateallthreecans..." He trailed off, looking at Dick. "Robin can take you shopping and get more, right Rob?"

Dick sighed and narrowed his eyes at Wally. "Well, actually-"

"Robin, can we go shopping and get more soup?" Conner interrupted him enthusiastically. He looked up at Superboy's still pleading face and gave in.

"Sure, Conner. Do you want to go now or wait till-" Superboy was already out of the room and headed for the hanger. He sighed again.

"Right. We'll be back soon. Do guys think M'gann wants to come?" He asked, checking his pockets for a debit card.

Artemis stood up from the table to take her plate to the sink. "She said she had a practice with the Bumble Bees today, but she'll be back in," she glanced at a clock. "An hour and a half. Said they're practicing a new routine."

Wally looked horrified. "On a Saturday? Man, that sucks." Artemis snickered from across the kitchen.

"Not all of us sit around on our butts all weekend, Baywatch."

"Oh yeah? Then what are _you_ doing today, Arty?"

"_I'm _going out with Zatanna later today. Unlike you, I actually make plans." Wally stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, real mature Wally."

"Actually, Rob, can I come with you? It's better than hanging out with Miss Mockery over here." Artemis rolled her eyes at the stupid insult.

"No. Solve your own problems. I don't want you complaining about her the whole way there. You two should learn to play nice and get along better." And with that, Robin and Superboy were out the door (hanger), taking their bikes down to the store.

Robin was glad to be out of the mountain, away from Wally and Artemis' constant arguing. He really was. But now he had to deal with a soup-obsessed Conner.

They stopped at the first supermarket they saw, got off their bikes and walked inside. Superboy instantly ran off to the canned foods section, while Robin stayed by the door in thought, then grabbed a basket and followed after him.

"Superboy, what are you doing?" Dick watched as Conner piled cans of soup into his arms.

"Soup."

"How much soup are you gonna eat?" Superboy adjusted the cans so he could carry more.

"Soup."

"Superboy."

"Soup."

"Superboy."

"Soup." He added two more cans to his stack and reached down for more.

"Superboy, you don't have enough money for that soup." Dick knew that they were going to end up buying more than a dozen cans, and they didn't have room to carry them all back to the mountain.

"I don't need money for soup," Conner replied as he balanced the cans in his arms and continued piling them on.

"_Superboy_."

"Superboy," Dick tried to convince him not to get too much. "I don't have enough money to cover that soup." That was a flat out lie, but he had to try something.

Conner paused. "I have a stomach big enough for all this soup." A few cans fell over and he readjusted them.

"Superboy, you can't hold all that soup."

"Why can't I hold all these soups?" Conner put two back so he could balance the rest.

"Because you don't- You lack discipline." He held up the basket he was carrying. "But you can hold them in here."

Superboy's eyes lit up and he dumped the cans he was holding into the basket, and went back for more.

"Kon, wait a second. I have a better idea."

* * *

><p>After a visit to the vegetable section, the two were on the way back to the mountain with only three cans of soup, and lots of other ingredients stored in a compartment in Robin's bike.<p>

When they got back, Superboy ate a can of soup, and then helped Robin make dinner with the supplies they bought at the store.

Almost an hour later, dinner was ready.

But in the end, the missing soup wasn't Robin's problem. It's was the aftermath that was. Once Robin and Conner were done making potato and cheese soup, Wally ran into the kitchen from who knows where, and now he thinks Robin is a master chef and should make all their meals. Then he raced off and wasn't back for a while.

Unfortunately, when he was, he brought the whole team, who were excited about what Wally told them. They started asking what he could make, if they could have their favorite dish for dinner tomorrow, and in M'gann's case, if Robin could help her with her cooking and show her tips. As it turned out, Robin ended up cooking a lot more at the cave, and everyone decided he should be the official chef.

As soon as he got back to the manor he cursed Alfred for ever showing him how to cook.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you anyone who reads this! Hopefully the next chapter will be posted within a week or two, and I hope you've enjoyed this. If you haven't watched any of InnerMindTheater's videos, you should watch them now! Their videos ae really cute and just short YJ cosplay skits. <strong>


End file.
